Radiation detectors are used in a variety of industrial applications. For example, scintillators are used for well logging in the oil and gas industry. Typically, scintillators have scintillator crystals made of an activated sodium iodide or other material that is effective for detecting gamma rays. Generally, the scintillator crystals are enclosed in casings or sleeves that include a window to permit radiation-induced scintillation light to pass out of the crystal package. The light passes to a light-sensing device, such as a photomultiplier tube. The photomultiplier tube converts the light photons emitted from the crystal into electrical pulses. The electrical pulses can be processed by associated electronics and may be registered as counts that are transmitted to analyzing equipment.
Radiation detectors are useful for well logging, because the measurement of radiation, such as gamma rays, allows users to analyze rock strata that surround a bore hole. Radiation detectors can be used in drilling apparatuses themselves, giving rise to the common practice of measurement while drilling (MWD) (or logging while drilling). Nonetheless, MWD applications often take place in severe environments characterized by large amounts of heat, vibration, and shock, which impact detector durability and accuracy.
Accordingly, the industry continues to need improvements in radiation detector devices.